


Moonlight Meetup

by Inkribbon796



Series: Egotober 2019 [25]
Category: Markiplier fandom - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cannibalism, Egotober 2019, Gen, Jokes about cannibalism, Sibling Reunion, Yan is adopted, it’s a Bim chapter so what can you do?, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 05:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkribbon796/pseuds/Inkribbon796
Summary: Bim is canonically a cannibal. He eats a human liver, but that’s about it, no on screen murder takes place. If that bothers some people, I understand.Side note: I have yet to see any true fandom consensus about what Yan is, so she/her pronouns are used. I always viewed Yan as a she so that’s how I wrote her.





	Moonlight Meetup

**Author's Note:**

> Bim is canonically a cannibal. He eats a human liver, but that’s about it, no on screen murder takes place. If that bothers some people, I understand.
> 
> Side note: I have yet to see any true fandom consensus about what Yan is, so she/her pronouns are used. I always viewed Yan as a she so that’s how I wrote her.

Bim was sitting in Dark’s main office, feet up on his desk, twisting in Dark’s swivel chair a bit, but not enough to need to take his feet off the desk.

Right as he was getting bored of waiting for Dark, because he could be doing anything right now and he was stuck in his Old Man’s office. 

Bim got onto his phone and started to dial Dark’s number when the door opened.

“I didn’t intend for you to be so sloppy about it,” Dark retorted as he walked in with someone Bim recognized from his childhood and pictures. Yandereplier, one of Dark’s Lieutenants. Yan was in her typical outfit, a Japanese school girl outfit, the navy skirt barely reaching her knees.

Yan gasped in pure joy when she saw Bim. It had been almost a year since the two of them had seen each other.

“Nice,” Bim smiled, “see you finally ditched the suits the Old Man tried to put us all in.”

“Bim, just for five seconds could you act like an adult,” Dark glared at Bim. “Get your feet off my desk.”

“It’s comfy,” Bim reminded.

Dark frowned disapprovingly, and with a finger pushed Bim’s feet off him desk. “Off,” Dark summoned Bim’s chair from the Void, as well as chair for Yan. He frowned in disgust as he brushed some dirt off the top of his desk.

“I do paperwork on this,” Dark grimaced, before Bim could make a joke, the greyscaled supervillain continued talking. “Bim, Yan, I would like to formally introduce you to each other again.”

“You still a man eater?” Yan joked.

Bim flashed his teeth, “You still killing other girls?”

Loudly clearing his throat, Dark brought attention back to him, “The whole reason I am bringing you back together is because, now that you’re old enough, I am formally promoting you both as my new Lieutenants.”

“Who died this time?” Yan smiled.

“No one trustworthy,” Dark answered coldly. “They had a wire.”

“Yikes,” Bim grinned. “Did you save the liver?”

“Afterward,” Dark warned. “Don’t fail me or I shunt you two back up in the Void.”

“You can’t take me back, I did my time,” Yan complained.

“Wasn’t the old deal I go there on the weekends? I still have three hours left.” Bim rolled his eyes.

“That was a joke Wil made,” Dark reminded, more than a bit of ice in his tone. “You live at the Manor.”

“Yeah thanks, the place is like a gordian knot of nightmares,” Bim scoffed. “You lucked out Yan, I’ve gotten lost trying to find the bathroom in the dead of night.”

“Focus you two,” Dark demanded.

“We got our promotions, what else are we supposed to do?” Bim asked. “You said we’d be getting these ten years ago.”

“Your first official mission as my Lieutenants will be to find our two wayward Lost Ones. Bim you’ll find Kay and bring him to me, and Yan you are going to bring to me Arthur. If bringing him in alive is too hazardous to problematic you are to kill him and bring me whatever notebooks he has on hand.”

“Guess you don’t want it for his Dear Dairy entries,” Bim quipped. “If he’s got state secrets, let me take care of him.”

“If you finish your mission before Yan can bring Arthur in, then we can talk about that,” Dark promised.

“I’ll hold you to that,” Bim warned.

Dark took out two pictures, “Bim, these are of Kay, I had someone age up his old photos. I know he still lives somewhere in the city. I suspect close to the outskirts of town given how much he used to love the park.”

“Alright,” Bim stood up to get them, leaning against Dark’s desk as he studied them

“Yan, Arthur is working with the heroes, he was in an accident and has been in hiding ever since,” Dark warned. “I suspect he lives at their base in order to have snuck past me for so long. Kay’s a natural recluse, Arthur never was.”

“Artie’s loss really,” Yan shrugged, standing up. “He shouldn’t have joined them. I’ll bring him in even if I have to do it kicking and screaming.”

“You have to be careful, you know what he’s capable of, witness protect or not,” Dark demanded. “Can I trust you two with this on your own? I can bring Google in.”

“I’m not letting the killer robot take credit for finding him,” Bim huffed. “I’ll bring him in, but first I’m grabbing that liver out of the fridge.”

“Go ahead, I labeled and dated it for you,” Dark dismisses. “I’m sure the two of you want to catch up.”

With a quick goodbye, the two headed over to the break room.

“So, long time no see,” Yan told him as they were walking in. There was a one way window that allowed them to see out, but no one could look in. It was midnight, a shocking clear night. The moonlight filtered in weakly.

“Yeah, I was starting to think something had happened to you,” Bim joked as he opened the fridge and pulled out a tupperware container with Bim’s name on it. “Ugh he already cooked it.”

“You were going to eat that raw?” Yan chuckled.

“I like to cook them myself,” Bim answered, already throwing his food in the microwave. “The Old Man can’t cook to save his life, but neither can Dad either so that’s not really a big surprise.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me, I remember when I used to live with you guys. Couldn’t get out of that place fast enough.” Yan scoffed. Then the other Lieutenant seemed to think about something, she looked uncomfortable. “You know what happened to the other three guys? Kay and Arthur, I get, but Dark never talks about the other three.”

“Not sure, something about the three of them going crazy, I don’t know where they went,” Bim looked equally uncomfortable. “The Old Man never liked talking about it.”

After Bim’s liver was done heating, the two started talking about the various adventures they’d been up to since Dark had separated Bim the others. Yan joking about the hell she and Arthur used to raise before he defected. Just enjoying the reprieve while it lasted.


End file.
